Sibling Rivalry
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: The Flair!fam brothers take sibling rivalry to a whole new level... Full sum inside. This will also be included in the Super Special Awesome Slash Spring Prompt just...because.


**Title: Sibling Rivalry**

**Pairing: _Shawn/JBL and implied! AJ Styles/Triple H, possible Flaircest...okay. Def hints at incest. smh_**

**Warnings: Hints of "incest". Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple as that.**

**Setting: Post Shawn's retirement and for the sake of not including angst, assume all is well with Ric even though it's not.  
**

**Rating: 'T'...but in the 'M' section for "mature themes" such as implied incest.  
**

**Summary:** _The Flair!fam brothers take sibling rivalry to a whole new level and it's okay...for the both of them because they are a lot alike in ways they never thought possible. (And for those of you who are behind, my friends and I are convinced both AJ Style and Shawn Michaels secretly belong to Ric Flair hence the 'Flaircest' and the Flair!fam.) Enjoy!_

**~*~*~**

**Sibling Rivalry**

**~**~**

_Because Sera made me do it....and Nef wanted to see how many fine lines she could cross in one fic._

**~*~*~**

Neither Shawn nor AJ knew what it was like to have what they called a "sibling rivalry" considering they grew up all alone for more than half their lives. But now that they had each other, every weekend was a new experience for them. They had taken that sibling rivalry and turned it into a reality though if you didn't know either of them personally, from an outsider's point of view, sibling rivalry wouldn't quite cut it.

Today the two of them were just a few miles from Shawn and John's Texas ranch on a golf course getting ready to play, or rather, attempt to play 18 holes of golf. Both were wearing black slacks though Shawn's were a bit tighter than most would wear. AJ was sporting a pink polo shirt while Shawn was wearing a white one. His hair was being held in place by John's favorite hat that he insisted on wearing instead of a regular cap while AJ was hatless sporting his favorite D&G shades given to him by Ric. The two brothers were taking practice swings while Hunter and John looked on with tired expressions on their faces.

"You two really need to stop," Hunter groaned. "Last week it was AJ spanking your ass in basketball and the week before Shawn, you handed him his ass on the football field so now golf? You two _really_ want to see who's better in _golf_?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Neither of you can play golf and this I know from personal experience with you both!"

Both Shawn and AJ looked at each other grinning. "Oh Hunty, we're not necessarily competing," Shawn replied. "We just felt like practicing so we can get better."

John rolled his eyes. "You two hotshots said that about football and remember what happened? Shawn you pranced around for an hour after winning forcing Jr. here to declare you 'Supreme Overlord of the All Mighty Football," John pointed out. AJ started laughing giving his brother that 'you know he's right' look but then John cast him a knowing look scolding him as well. "And you're no better Jr. You kicked his pretty little rear in basketball just last week and thus proceeded to make a sulking Heartbreak Kid 'kiss the soft hands of the almighty ruler of the orange ball'. You two ain't foolin' nobody so go ahead and admit that you've made another bet."

Shawn looked like he was about to come up with some witty retort, but AJ held up his hand shaking his head. "Come on big brother. I think they know us better than that."

Shawn folded his arms across his chest pouting. "Fine. So I lost the bet last week but I won't lose this week," he insisted. "If I finish 18 holes with fewer shots than AJ, he has to wear that ridiculous robe of his every where he goes for an entire week."

AJ snickered. "Yeah, well that alone motivates me to win. I refuse to wear that thing outside the Impact zone."

"Okay," Hunter laughed remembering how lost AJ looked in it. "So what happens to Shawn if you win?"

AJ looked over at his big brother who was still pouting. He reached over pinching his cheeks. "My pwetty older brother better not lose or he really _will_ be pretty for John…in a frilly little dress."

Shawn smacked AJ's hand away. "I'm not losing," he huffed. "You're the one who's going down Styles. I'll prove to you who's _really_ the Phenomenal One," he said smugly.

"And I'll definitely bring out the woman in you after I win," AJ said with a smirk. "Cuz we all know that deep down inside lies a beautiful woman just dying to get out."

"Whoa…hold on. Wait, wait a second," Hunter laughed, stepping between them. "Time out. I have a question. How come you two won't just settle the score in a wrestling ring?" he asked, looking between them. "Shawn, you own your own damn wrestling academy so you've got plenty of rings to spare. Has the thought ever occurred to you that it would be so much easier just to wrestle it out…whatever this is?" he asked.

"I'm retired," Shawn said with a shrug.

"And I didn't figure Shawn would want to come out of retirement just to get beat by his baby brother," AJ answered. Both John and Hunter groaned at this, while Shawn looked as if he'd just been bitch slapped.

"Ex…_cuse _me?" Shawn said, his eyebrows raised defiantly.

"And here we go again," Hunter said under his breath walking off. _It never ends…_

"You heard me," AJ said examining his golf club. "And it's quite alright," he said dismissively. "I mean, I would be afraid to get in the ring with me too so I understand."

Shawn let the golf club slip out of his hand to the ground, a slow grin forming across his face. "If I didn't know any better Allen, I'd think you were _suggesting_ that you could take down the Heartbreak Kid in the ring, something we both know isn't possible."

Hunter and Jub rolled their eyes, both walking off leaving the two brothers behind. It had begun again and they both knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them were rolling around on the grass trying to make the other cry 'uncle'. "Beer?" Jub asked.

"I'll take two," Hunter grumbled.

Meanwhile Shawn got right in AJ's face, his smile fading with each word spoken by his cheeky little brother. "Oh it wasn't a suggestion Shawn. It was a statement of truth; _fact_, because we both know I'm better than you."

Shawn took off Jub's hat, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry AJ but imma have to disagree with you because you see, _nobody _keeps HBK on his back for a three count unless he lets them."

"I think the Heartbreak Kid hasn't wrestled the right one yet. I've taken everyone I've ever been in the ring with down and I'm pretty sure I can take him down as well. I have mad skills. Just saying…" he smirked.

Shawn's eye started to twitch. He knew what AJ was doing and even though he knew, it was still working because it was AJ; his baby brother and quite possibly the only person to ever give him a run for Match of the Year in the last three or four years. AJ was damned good, no doubt about it. In fact, even before he found out that they were siblings he always wondered what it would have been like to wrestle him. _Oh what the hell…_ Shawn grinned up at his brother. "If you wanted a chance at the Heartbreak Kid, all you had to do was ask," he sang. "Ten minutes. Meet me back at my gym. Oh and wear your tights little one because I get the feeling I'm going to be doing a lot more teaching than actual wrestling."

AJ smiled. "You're on but uh…since our golf game was delayed, same rules apply. I take you down, you wear the dress."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah you perve. But if I win, you know the deal. 'Lost Boy in a Flair Robe' look for a week." The two brothers shook hands then took off to find their significant others.

**~*~*~**

Ten minutes later John and Hunter were being drug into Shawn's gym by two eager brothers just itching to get in the ring. "Shawn, I thought you were retired," John grumbled. "And I'm missing reruns of Glee."

Shawn grabbed John pecking his lips. "You can go back and watch Glee love. Besides, I don't plan on doing much wrestling hence the reason this may take a while. Someone needs to be taught a lesson," he said as while fixing his chaps.

AJ ran ahead of the bunch and slid into the ring. He stood in one of the corners smiling down at the others. "I don't know what Shawn's on about Jub, but I really don't think this is going to take very long. I'll have him on his back faster than—

"Would be wise of you not to finish that statement," Shawn smirked. "Besides, if you were planning on using John as an aid for your premise then you're sadly mistaken. Trust me Allen. You're gonna have to fight to get me on my back."

Both John and Hunter exchanged looks. This was not going to go well for AJ, but they decided since he was going to crush Shawn in golf anyway, they'd keep quiet on this one. Shawn always found a way to win as both men knew from personal experience though in Jub's case, he hadn't managed to win since they got together which always made Hunter laugh at the thought.

John shook his head. "I'm going back to the ranch. Let me know—actually scratch that. If kitten loses I'm sure I'll have to listen to him plot revenge over my evening tea," he grumbled. "Just enjoy the match. I'm sure Shawn's going to enjoy this."

Hunter laughed. "Will do grumpy. See you later." _This ought to be interesting…_

Shawn waved goodbye to his boyfriend then turned his attention back on the man in the corner across from him. He was bouncing up and down grinning at him, beckoning him to make the first move but Shawn just grinned. "Kid, you best believe I'll make the first move, but last chance baby bro. Let's call it even now. I'd hate to have to look at you in that hideous looking robe for a week. I swear you look totally lost in it!" Shawn snorted.

Allen folded his arms across his chest frowning. "Yeah well the only person who's gonna be lost is you. I'm sure you wouldn't know the first thing about wearing frilly dresses, but who cares? It's the picture of you wearing it that I'm after," he smirked. "Bring it old man. You're wearing that dress and I already have the perfect one picked out for my adorable big brother."

Shawn quirked his brow. "You don't have to keep reminding me that I'm pretty AJ unless..." He smiled. "You know, I won't go there. I'll let it alone. Maybe I'll ask you when I have you writhing beneath me as you count 1-2-3 in your head."

"Writhing beneath you?" he choked. "Oh ho…I don't think so. Let's do this. You're a lot of talk. Let's see some action."

Hunter was trying his best not to laugh because whether they knew it or not, every word coming out of their mouths – especially Shawn's – sounded so wrong. _So wrong it's right…_

The two brothers locked up in the center of the ring with Shawn winning the first three take downs. AJ went down for a fourth time and they quickly parted with AJ storming over to his corner, his frustration getting to him early. "Awe. Is little brother feeling a bit frustrated?" Shawn teased. "Tell you what. There's still time to call it. Walk away now and we can either call it even or go back to golf. Your call Jr."

AJ turned around to face his brother, the look of frustration no longer on his face. Instead he pulled a vintage Shawn, hoisting himself on the ropes in the corner lying down. Shawn frowned. That was his signature move he used to taunt an opponent he was bored by. "So you finally understand," AJ grinned, noticing the look on Shawn's face. He fell back on his feet beckoning his brother to come forward. "Come on Shawny. Show me what you got."

Shawn ran at AJ and ended up being irish whipped into the corner with AJ crushing him with his body. "You know Shawn, it's got to suck being so little," AJ said grinning, his warm breath bouncing off of Shawn's cheek. Shawn stared back into blue eyes defiantly trying to ignore the strange feeling he had because of AJ being pressed up against him.

"Sometimes it does suck," he breathed, "but being little has a lot of advantages; advantages you'll be learning first hand when I get you on your back." Shawn shoved AJ away from him hard causing him to stumble backwards. He grinned before quickly running forward leaning in low to take AJ's legs out from underneath him. The broader AJ fell backwards and before he could think straight Shawn was all over him grabbing at his arms in an attempt to pin them over his head.

"Oh…no…you…don't," he grunted. AJ pushed at Shawn's chest making little room between them.

"I'm not…letting you up," Shawn huffed. He moved his left leg somehow straddling one of AJ's, his knee brushing AJ's crotch in the process. AJ gasped, but Shawn used the moment to lean forward pressing AJ's shoulders down with the full strength of his upper body to help hold him down. "1…2…3—

"Don't think so." AJ managed to get his shoulder up just enough to break the count. When he felt Shawn's weight shift, he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's waist. Then using the strength of his bigger frame, he rolled them both over pinning Shawn to the mat. When Shawn raised his arms to push AJ off, the kid grabbed them both pinning them above his head. "Now…I got you," he breathed, his face barely inches from Shawn's. "1…2…" Shawn squirmed just hard enough to miss the three count but AJ kept him down. "1…2…" he started again but Shawn managed to get that arm up; just not enough to escape completely. "I can do this _all _day Heartbreak Kid," AJ teased.

Shawn let out a frustrated groan. "Dammit AJ let me up. This is _not_ a position you want to be in with me."

AJ looked down at his brother's face studying him a bit more closely. He'd never been this close to him so to speak so it was an excuse to examine eyes that were supposedly just like his own (according to Hunter). Maybe they were, but right now they were dazzling with a beautiful fire that AJ let consume him, at least until Shawn started squirming again. "Oh. Sorry." He pushed his brother's shoulders down again. "1…2…"

"No…not gonna happen…" Shawn huffed lifting his right shoulder just enough to break the count. He started trying to position himself directly underneath AJ but the kid's knee was locked in place right between his legs.

AJ shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk Shawn. You're stuck," he grinned. "Now the way I see it you got two choices. You can either admit defeat here and now and I let the whole dress thing slide or you can take your defeat like a man and keep your word. While I wouldn't mind seeing you in a dress I'm sure you have no desire to be photographed for blackmailing purposes if ya get my drift."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Forget it. AJ, I'm just going to let you win this round and wear the damn dress, but not because you "beat" me. Trust me. I can get out of this situation if I really wanted to."

"Then prove it," AJ challenged, his striking blue eyes taking Shawn off guard.

"Nope. You win," Shawn answered coolly reminding himself that beating JBL in _that _way was one thing but AJ…he couldn't do it.

"Coward," he whispered.

"What?"

AJ leaned just a little bit closer pressing their foreheads together. "I said prove it," he whispered again.

Shawn ignored the shudder that went through his body and instead focused on the competitive spirit that AJ brought out of him. Instead of fighting the knee pressed against him, he used all of his strength to push himself up a little off the floor arching into AJ's knee. The kid looked a little taken back and forgot all about his knee supposedly keeping Shawn in check. He shifted just slightly and that's when Shawn wrapped his legs tightly around his own pushing himself up off the mat. AJ rolled over bringing Shawn with him and it was now the older brother on top again, but he couldn't pin him. AJ was using his elbows to keep himself up off the mat while Shawn looked too tired to care as he hovered over him.

"You…I told you…"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't think you've won just yet heartbreaker. You cheated."

"I..I did not!" he cried indignantly. "You…you…"

"Uh huh. Right. Look, just because I'm your little brother doesn't mean I'm stupid," he pointed out. "Your knee…your knee was the distraction and I used it back on you. So…we both cheated."

"Knee?" Shawn frowned. "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

AJ quirked his brow. "Oh really? I know you heard me gasp and I saw _you_ blush," he said accusingly.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that some things are better left unsaid cheeky?"

AJ grinned. "I calls it like I sees it, even if it is a bit—HEY!" Shawn took the opportunity to make his move. He pushed his body forward knocking AJ off his elbows and flat on his back, his legs spreading from the impact. Shawn pressed his body flat against AJ hard, his arms moving to hold AJ arms above his head. He squirmed underneath him but Shawn only laughed. Pressing his lips to AJ's ear he whispered softly, "Told you I'd have you writhing underneath me. 1…2…3—

AJ wrapped his legs tightly around Shawn's waist, arching his body into soft, slick flesh he was starting to notice more with each passing second. Shawn's face turned pink again and when AJ felt him let up a little, he flipped them over once more quickly pinning him. "1..2…--wha…" Shawn ran his hands down AJ's spine slowly tickling the bare flesh. The younger Flair child didn't even bother to stop the shudder from going through him, but felt his face heat up when he looked down and saw his brother staring at him curiously. Shawn's hands lingered near AJ's lower back and they both just paused, staring at each other as if trying to figure the other one out. But then AJ's lips curled into a smile.

"You're on your back."

"Only because I let you," he grinned. The two of them suddenly burst out laughing, AJ falling back on top of his brother.

"Whatever," he said, resting his head on his shoulder. "I still win."

Shawn wrapped his arms around his brother purring happily. "It doesn't count. We both cheated. Remember day one of our bets? We both said no cheating."

"Fine. I call a rematch."

"Oh, no! I think you two have had enough." Both men jumped and saw Hunter standing near the bottom rope smiling at the two of them. "Great match guys but at this rate you'll be here all day."

"We're gonna be here all day anyway if Jr. here doesn't let me up," Shawn exclaimed. "He's such a spooner."

AJ raised his head. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Then prove it."

AJ frowned. "How?"

Shawn grinned smugly. "John's taking us to his cabin on vacation. Of course you and Hunter are invited too. When we go, you have to sleep with me. First one to close in on the other for body heat is a spooner."

"You're on!"

Hunter threw his hands up in defeat. "It'll never end. Flair's kids for sure."

* * *

**AN: It wasn't great but that's what was in my head. Sorry about the wrestling but seriously, its so hard to write. I wish I had a manican if only so I can use it when I need help. Dont judge me. I got no problem wrestling a manican to get it just right. Hope it was readable. Hope it wasn't tragic. Hope a certain someone wasn't too OOC. Thinking about making short drabbles about these two...or long ass oneshots whenever they pop into my head. Spooning? Sheesh. BTW, take this how you like. I know I did.**

**FYI: If you like AJ/Shawn, then you should read to discover how they came to found out about themselves. "Sins of the Father" is the title of the epic Flair Family fanfic. Go read it. You won't be disappointed.  
**


End file.
